


Duty at last

by Andantino



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, F/M, world's end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andantino/pseuds/Andantino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A honest talk between the biggest liars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty at last

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction. I am not a native speaker, a big thanks to shinigami-mistress who checked for spelling errors :)

\---- Duty at last----

“Hold me?” Grell asked in a sweet voice; a wide smile plastered on her face as she sat down beside him.

His once shiny hair was dulled by gray ashes, and his bangs fell to cover his forehead as he wiped the coal dust off his face, which stained his cheeks in dirt. The once off-white shirt he wore was soaked in sweat, his pants torn and patched up, and his gloves barely covered his fingers anymore. If it weren’t for his trademark motion of adjusted his glasses, no one would have been able to tell that this man, who seemingly had given up on life ages ago, was none other than William T. Spears.

Looking up at the redhead, the dark haired reaper responded with an unpleasant glare; his brows furrowed as he tried to focus his vision. His right eye not being able to see clearly as the lens was broken. “No.” He replied coldly, while averting her gaze as she looked him over.

With a huff, she pulled her knees up to her chest and treaded the small stones in front of her toes lightly as she stared off into the distance where the copper sun vanished behind the horizon. What an utterly beautiful scenery, she thought, if only they had the time to worship beauty more.

It had been the year of the big and final ‘bang;’ leaving the earth burnt and oceans desiccated. Aimless, wandering souls roamed the planet in hope for a place to continue living. Not that such a place existed – anywhere. Not anymore. The few reapers still following their duties were scattered across the land. Dispatch as it had existed for thousands of years nothing but a faint, blurred memory.

“Did you have to kill him?” William uttered bitterly; licking his brash, bleeding lips as he waited for her to contemplate her answer. She hummed, as she was displeased that he wouldn’t allow her to just enjoy the view with him. “He would have died either way, you know? I ended his suffering.”

“We could have found a way.”

She blinked at him tiredly and found herself annoyed with his voice for sounding so weak when he had always been strong. She could swear she heard grief in it instead of anger. “For him to survive another day? Week? Month? This would have been cruel William.”

His bloodshot eyes were stinging as he looked at the blazing town below which howled in the wind. He couldn’t bring himself to go inside the building and separate himself from her; the body of the young reaper who had been like a baby brother to the both of them still lying on it’s makeshift bed and covered by her torn, red coat. Soon the scent of decay would fill the whole room, and they would need to retreat to find a new place to stay during the merciless cold nights.

Ronald had fallen ill due to the lack of sleep, malnutrition and an infected wound the scythe of a frightened student had inflicted on him as he had tried to safe him from an attacking demon. He had begged her to spare him. His eyes searched for William as he understood that his words wouldn’t hold her back as she wielded her blade down on him; his supervisor shaking at his cry as her chainsaw was buried into his flesh. It had been over before he could muster the strength to look up again. In the moment of his death he had failed his subordinate.

“Hold me?”

Her voice all of a sudden was thick and shaken with quiet sobs as she continued to stare off into the distance. He knew that she had only taken it upon herself to free him because she had loved him unconditionally and without self-regard. Scooting closer, he only had a second to ready himself for her to fall into his arms and bury her face into his chest. Her chest heaved as her cries filled the air and his ears and his heart. And a sudden realization broke what little he had left of himself.

He’d do the same for her.


End file.
